


Walk (With Me)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [2]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk (With Me)

“Chris–”

 

_“No.”_

 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

 

_“I saw you reading that book the other day.  The answer was, is, and will always be **no**.”_

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

_“The same place I keep my dignity, honor, and self-preservation.”_

 

“It’s not a suicide mission.”

 

_“It really kind of is.”_

 

“You like camping.”

 

_“I like shacking up in a cabin with hot water, a king-sized bed, and an entire wall of DVDs.  Also, that hot tub.”_

 

“That is a good hot tub.”

 

_“Indeed.”_

 

“So you see how this is basically the same idea.”

 

_“Yeah, totally.  The Appalachian Trail. A weekend in Whistler.  Totally the same thing.”_

 

“I’m glad we agree.”

 

_“Have you updated your Last Will and Testament?”_

 

“Why do you always say the whole thing?  ‘Last Will and Testament.’  Like it’s an official title.”

 

_“It is an official title, and I didn’t realize I talk about it that much.”_

 

“You do, and I did.”

 

_“All right, well.  Godspeed and good luck.  I’ll mourn you greatly when you get eaten by a bear, or fall of a cliff.”_

 

“Your faith in me astonishes.  This is why you should come with me.  My protector. My bodyguard.  My…bait.”

 

_“Remember that part where I said not on your life?”_

 

“It’ll be fun.”

 

_“Rarely a good thing happens when you say those words to me.”_

 

“There’s a good quote from the book.  ‘I wanted to quit and to do this forever, sleep in a bed and in a tent, see what was over the next hill and never see a hill again. All of this all at once, every moment, on the trail or off.’”

 

_“You memorized it.”_

 

“I like it.”

 

_“You really want to spend five months walking in the woods?”_

 

“Maybe not, but I kind of want you to want to spend five months in the woods with me.”

 

_“Could we have a cabin?”_

 

“And a hot tub.  You can even bring your laptop.”

 

_“Okay._

 

“Yeah?”

 

_“Yeah.”_


End file.
